


Invisible Births

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: A series of under 50 word descriptions of Cloud's births of all a number of his lovers children.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife/Tseng, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, Rude/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Invisible Births

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even give a shit – this thing is just short little captures of the births of Cloud’s lover's kids that I wrote literal years ago but honestly I love it. 
> 
> Pairings (in order): Sephiroth/Cloud; Zack/Cloud; Angeal/Cloud; Genesis/Cloud; Rufus/Cloud; Tseng/Cloud; Reno/Cloud; Rude/Cloud; Cid/Cloud; Vincent/Cloud; Barret/Cloud
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, childbirth

Sephiroth’s child was born in the crumbling remains of Shinra tower. Cloud leaning on the rubble for support as the child forced its existence into the world with the same determination it’s sire had in trying to destroy it.

Zack’s child was born in the flowers of Aerith’s church. Feeling like he was surrounded by love and kindness it was the only time Cloud could summarise the feeling of birth being only that of pressure.

Angeal’s child was born in Nibelheim. The town long abandoned but Cloud couldn’t shake the feeling of ‘home’. He had somehow ended up in his mother’s bed to bring the child into the world.

Genesis’ child was born on the top floor of a Skyscraper. Cloud couldn’t even remember what had brought him up there before the child demanded its entry into the world.

Rufus’ child was born during a meeting. Interrupting and stopping the whole thing but ensuring every person on the planet would know they existed before the sun set.

Tseng’s child was born exactly when it was predicted it would. As clean, quickly and painlessly as childbirth could reasonably be.

Reno’s child was nearly born during a firefight. However a child being born is a powerful motivator to create even a temporary peace.

Rude’s child was born during the night while Tifa slept soundly though it. In the morning, when she found Cloud nursing the child, she chastised him for not waking her up.

Cid’s child was born in the skies. A quick trip between two towns turned into a vague idea of the real location of their birth (exact latitude, longitude and height hardly counting as a location).

Vincent’s child was born in a lab. One that was decrepit and broken down and the only reason Cloud was there was to find some research that might have been left behind.

Barret’s child was born in Tifa’s bar. It was closed for the night and Cloud and Tifa were trying to give it a deep clean at the time, Marlene and Denzel fleeing as soon as it became obvious what was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, Twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to chat to me about FF7, Cloud Strife and his collection of lovers, mpreg, omegaverse, or send me a prompt for those kind of things.


End file.
